poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure chase/Sailor John is caught
This is how Treasure chase and Sailor John is caught goes in The PJ Masks' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Script Luna Girl: It's easy to arrange when your Uncle's is Professor Robert Callaghan! hole opens and Callaghan, dressed as Yokai, jumps out Callaghan: For the last time Luna Girl, I am NOT your uncle! Luna Girl: But I already sent you a birthday card! Callaghan: Ugh, you get one magazine subscription and suddenly everyone knows where you live..... Dr. Neo Cortex: That's exposing your ego, brother. Romeo (PJ Masks): How do you know, Cortex? After this, we should help Lord Vortech with his plan. Night Ninja: OpThomas, Gekko, Owlette and Catboy coming Uh-oh! They're coming! Dr Neo Cortex: Hide! Night Ninja: No! Nighttime villains don't hide! Dr Neo Cortex: I'm with you, Night Ninja. Luna Girl: We stand and kick PJ Mask butt. Dr Neo Cortex: Get ready to face our wrath, Crash Bandicoot.evilly Robert Callaghan: It was your mistake to follow Sailor John, Thomas! Thomas: No! I will make this right. Stickybeard: I will not let you hurt my cousin, you pathetic steam engine! Owlette: He's your cousin?! Night Ninja: I did NOT see that coming. Thomas: Well, then, I guess you'll have to deal with the likes of... transforms OpThomas Prime! Catboy: Yeah. Owlette: You guys better hand back that pirate ship and release the song-brainwashed humans now. Or else... Luna Girl: Not gonna happen, bird-brain! a raspberry Thomas: Well, then, I guess OpThomas Prime will have to put a stop to this. Catboy: Yeah. Owlette: Bring it on! jumps off Thomas Gekko: Super Lizard Grip! lands on the ship and sticks to it Thomas: Go get the treasure, Gekko. nods and uses his camoflage to hide Gekko: Okay. Here I go. climbs down the ship and onto Skiff, Sailor John and the villains not noticing him the chase continues, Welcome to the Show starts playing The Nighttime Villains and Sailor John: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Romeo (PJ Masks): Welcome to the show~ Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Sailor John: Ah, ah, ah~ Romeo (PJ Masks): We're here to let you know~ Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Sailor John: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Romeo (PJ Masks): Our time is now~ Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Sailor John: Ah, ah, ah~ The Nighttime Villains and Sailor John: Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~ We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ The Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Sci-Twi: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ Skiff: It's not me, it's the treasure; it's too heavy! Throw it overboard or we'll be sunk! Sailor John: No way, Skiff! Sail on, I tell you! spots a huge tidal wave forming Skiff: Not this time, Sailor John! capsizes Sailor John: Whoa!!! overboard with the treasure Thomas: I'm Sorry Sir. It's all my fault It Really is. I... Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm proud of you. Opthomas Prime Ryan and the PJ Masks told me the Whole Entire Story With Gordon Teasing you, the Ship you Truily found and the Dynimite and I know you Did you're best to Stop those Villians from Getting away. Thomas: But I wasn't Quick enough to save the Treasure sir. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes